


Ottoman Nights

by kototyph



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Afterwards, Heracles of course immediately falls asleep on top of Sadiq, and a cat falls asleep on top of <i>him</i>. XD Inspiration from Kano Shiuko's <i>Affair</i>., ch. 5: Erotic Affair 2005.</p></blockquote>





	Ottoman Nights

" _Heracles..._ " Sadiq gasped out, eyes sliding open to slits.

"Hmmm?" the Greek mumbled in response, distractedly. "Ow!"

The fingers that had been gently threading through his hair twisted and yanked, and Sadiq glared hotly up at the man poised over him. " _Why the hell are you still trying to get it in?!_ "

"It's fine, isn't it?" Heracles said with raised eyebrows, jerking the Turkish nation's legs higher. "It's not like the world will end, _koulos_."

Sadiq braced himself up with his remaining hand, robes falling off one shoulder. With a spark of somewhat desperate earnestness he panted, "Listen to me! Last time was just, some kind of fluke!" Specifically, Sadiq had been too distracted by his armful of whimpering Egyptian to notice the Greek nation's presence until he was suddenly the meat filling in a Turkey sandwich.

"Hm? But I'm already in..." And with one hard thrust Heracles was indeed already quite deeply in.

"NNGH!" _This isn't fucking cute at all!_

"Old man? You alright?" Heracles asked, a little breathlessly.

" _Hayır_ ," Sadiq gritted out through clenched teeth, hand sliding out from under him to fist in the sheets. "I can't... can't believe I'm taking it up the ass from _you_. G-give me back my sweet little kitten..."

 _Sweet little...?_ Heracles shook his head and ground himself in a little further, just to see the man beneath him squirm. "And whose fault do you think it is that your 'little kitten' became so twisted?" He experimented with a shallow thrust and grinned lazily at Sadiq's nearly growled moan.

"Twisted.. heh. You've even got perverts like that damn Kiki drooling after y- _ha-ahn_ , not so fast!"

Heracles took that as his cue to pick up the pace. "What, _Yaponia_?" He smirked. "Are you jealous of Kiku-san?"

Sadiq, flushed and starting to tremble, just muttered, "Shut the hell up and come, you bastard...!"

" _Oksi_. I'm not coming until you do." He slid his hands under the other man's knees and pinned them sharply down to the bed, slamming back home with an audible impact. Sadiq cried out.

" 'Cles... _dur_... at that angle..."

"What?" the Greek said in false surprise, quickening his movements. "No good? But you're the one who taught me this."

"I'm better at it!" Sadiq snapped, breathing ragged.

Heracles kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Even if I do- this~?"

"AH! Fucking--fuck, fuck, _FUCK_!"

"Hn, _Sadiq!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards, Heracles of course immediately falls asleep on top of Sadiq, and a cat falls asleep on top of _him_. XD Inspiration from Kano Shiuko's _Affair_., ch. 5: Erotic Affair 2005.


End file.
